


Redemption and their truth

by Takuma160



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takuma160/pseuds/Takuma160
Summary: I wrote this story to tell what I believe had happened to Adriens Mother and where she has been and how she tries to redeam herself with Adrien. I also include some flashbacks of what happened to her when she was Adriens age and she had and Mr. Agreste had their Miraculous'     So I urge you to stay with me on this cause I'm still writing more on this story and I just want everyone to know what I think happened to her and what could happen now.





	1. Chapter 1

She awoke from her dream, it was the same as every other night. Her leaping from building to building soaring through the sky, her wings catching the air lifting her to new heights. She missed flying through the night air, the lights of Paris lighting her way taking down bad guys with her partner. Her heart began to ache she couldn't believe how naive and selfish she had been at that age and to the people she loved. She knew she didn't deserve a chance to make things right, but she also knows she's not a little child anymore fully accepts that what she did was absolutely horrible, all she could do was hope for the best and pray that they forgive her. 

The plane touch the ground giving everyone a short jolt in their seats as all planes do when they land. She and all the passengers went through a typical exit of the airport and straight in a taxi and to her hotel. She was staying at the Pullman Paris Tour Eiffel one of the best hotels in Paris and was even close to the Eiffel Tower. She entered her hotel room determined to get unpacked and think of how she would approach him.

She spent the entire night contemplating how to speak to him. It after all had been years since she had seen him and her son. She couldn't figure out how to strike up a conversation with him, so she instead decided to see them from a far. She first started with her son she had seen his pictures in the magazines and the newspapers the son of Gabriel Agreste who lost his mother at a young age but not letting the grief stop him from office being a chlld with a heart of gold and who was kind and sincere to everyone he met. She was proud of the person her son had become and she knew she didn't have the right to feel that way but she couldn't help it. She activated her miraculous and a glow of green light engulfed her and a tail of blue and green feathers appeared. Her outfit was that of a peacock, she was determined to see her son to put her past behind her and in doing so she leaped from building to building until she landed on the building in front of the school. She could see all the kids getting out of school from girls chatting on their phones making plans for the weekend, to the boys high fiving each other about their basketball game in gym class.

"Where is he?" She asked looking above the sea of students, he was no where to be found. "He must be part of a club." She then waited for all the students to leave so she could sneak in through a window in the back part of the school. She changed back into her normal clothes she was sure no one was going to recognize her, unless she bumped into adrien. As she walked down the hall looking into to the different class rooms she could see the different club activities, things a typical high school would have chess team, glee club, the debate team, friendship club. She searched all the way to the ground floor but she still could not find him. she walked down the hall feeling dumbfounded that she couldn't find her own son in the school he went to. As she walked passed a display case of awards the school had one she noticed a picture of Adrien. 

He was posing proudly with a group of other boys wearing all white. She looked gazing at her son, star of the Fencing team and champion for going on two years now. Then it hit her, she then realized she hadn't checked the gym yet. She raced down the hallway towards the stairs running as if she was chasing an akuma again, she jumped down the stairs doing her best to land on her feet instead only for a second and rolling to then get a sprinting start down the hallway towards the entrance of the gym. 

When she entered the gym she could see the boys at practice, lunging at each other one hand at their hips and one hand holding their Sabers. "He has to be here somewhere" She couldn't see though their helmets but she knew he was here, she could feel it. She ducked under the bleachers as others cheered and watched them practice, she was desperately waiting to finally see her son with her own eyes and not on the pages of a magazine.


	2. Redemption and Their Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see Adriens Mother wrestle with how to reveal herself to Gabriel and her dealing with the mountain of regret for abandoning her one and only son.

She waited close to an hour, before they were finally done. She then left from under the bleachers to get a better view of all the boys and then she saw him her son brighter than the sun blonde hair with smooth green eyes. "He has my eyes" she thought "and his fathers hair." She wanted to run up to him and hug him, to hold her son and tell him how sorry she was for abandoning him and how much a mistake it was. 

She shook her head to make all the negative thoughts disappear, she accomplished one thing off her list already she got to see her son and he was ok, he had friends he was not alone. She was happy that he had a life. After his class was finished she followed him watching from a distance, seeing the girls fawning over him as he walked out of the school, each of them trying to get him to hangout with this weekend. 

She could hear him decline their request. "Sorry girls this weekend is the anniversary of...." He stammered and his expression went from content to sadness, "it's the anniversary of my moms death." The girls were taken a back they had forgotten it was this Saturday that his mother disappeared all those years ago. He then looked up at them and said "what's with all the sad faces" his smile brightened up the day as if the sun was just rising and almost immediately everyone was happy again and wishing him the best as they left to begin their weekend. 

She watched as he walked the down the steps of the school headed towards a black limousine, she could tell by his body language he was pretending to act like he was ok. A man stepped out of the vehicle and walked over to the passenger side door to let him in. She could see inside the vehicle and his father was no where to be found, the driver closed the door as Adrien stepped in "At least someone's watching over him" she thought rolling her eyes confused why it wasn't his father picking him up. She decided to follow the car to his home, it was a huge mansion with guards that were clearly armed. She knew it would be really tough to get in there without being noticed, it was times like these she wished she could still fly. She took notice of what street the house was on and now she knew where to meet her son, she now had to confront the one whose heart she broke all those years ago Gabriel Agreste. 

She paced back and forth in her hotel room. She knew getting Gabriel alone was gonna be hard enough let alone speaking to him about the son she abandoned. She thought maybe she could show up in her peacock Miraculous, but would he recognize her transformed? She threw her whole body on to the bed, "aarrgghhhh, why is this so difficult, I should just set up an appointment at his office or something." She then sprung up from the bed as if she was struck by lightening, "that's it I set up an appointment under and assumed name and I'm sure he won't make a seen while he's at work so I should be able to get him to at least hear me out." She knew he wouldn't risk the image of his company by revealing who she is at his work or at least she hoped. 

She stayed in her hotel room for the rest of the day formulating a contingency plan to deal with security just in case Gabriel didn't want to listen. She found blueprints of the office building and studied the different exits and stairways to in and out of the building, she timed each plan to see which she would start with first. After she was done planning she ordered room service for dinner, took a shower and laid in bed feeling the weight of the world lift as She fell asleep.


End file.
